villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Nuada
"Let this be a reminder of why you once feared the dark". ~ Prince Nuada, before unleashing monsters on humans Prince Nuada was a vengeful Elvish prince, determined on wiping out humanity and the primary antagonist in the 2008 sequel: ''Hellboy II: The Golden Army. ''Lived for thousands of years, he became disgusted with the world when humanity's greed corrupted it and wanted to rid them by unleashing the Golden Army: mechanical indestructible soldiers. He tries to convince Hellboy to join him but becomes enemies. He was the son of King Balor and the twin brother of Princess Nuala. He and his sister share a connection so when one is injured, both receive the same injuries. He is challenged by Hellboy for the right to command the Golden Army and was defeated. He attempted to stab Hellboy but his sister stabs herself, killing them both. He was portrayed by Luke Goss. Hellboy II: The Golden Army When Hellboy was a boy, Professor Broom told him the story of Nuada and the Golden Army. Ages ago, elves, goblins and other mythical creatures lived among the humans and Nuada's father, King Balor ruled over them. One day, the humans waged war against Balor where neither side was victorious. A goblin blacksmith offered to build the Golden Army for Balor and Nuada urges his father to agree and he hesistantly does. The golden army left no survivors and Balor regretted his decision. He then decided to form a truce with the humans and imprisoned the army for eternity. Nuada was furious with the truce and went into exile, vowing to return and wipe out humanity. In the present day, Nuada is living in the sewers of New York, preparing his revenge. He befriends a giant troll named Wink who acts as his strongman. They interrupt an auction where one of the items is one of the keys to unlocking the golden army. He takes it and then unleashes an army of flesh-eating pixies on the buyers, leaving no survivors. Afterwards, Nuada visits his father and demands he joins him and unleash the golden army on the humans. King Balor refuses and Nuada slains him and takes the second key. He asks his sister for the final piece but she runs off during the fighting. Nuada sends Wink to find her and he finds her in the Troll Market. Wink engages in a fight with Hellboy and is killed. Nuada becomes heartbroken over the news and vows Hellboy will pay. He pities Hellboy for fighting for the humans even when they don't care and then summons a giant worm-like forest god to wreak havoc on the city. As Hellboy was ready to kill the monster, Nuada appears before him to let him know that the forest god was the last of its kind and that Hellboy should join him. Hellboy refuses, kills the god and after all that, is scorned by innocent bystanders. Later that night, Nuada senses Nuala's presence and infiltrates the B.P.R.D. He learns that his sister has fallen in love with Abe Sapien and tries to kill him but an inebriated Hellboy offers to fight him. Nuada easily defeats him and leaves a spearhead embedded in his heart and each time the spear is touched, the spear will move deeper towards the heart and eventually kill him. Prince Nuada demands that Abe brings him the last key for Nuala's freedom. Hellboy and the others find the place where the Golden Army is placed, Hellboy is cured of his injuries and Abe foolishly gives Nuada the final key and the army is awakened. After a failed attempt to fight the army, Hellboy challenges Nuada for the right to command the army. Nuada refused as Red was not royalty but Nuala reminds him that being the son of Satan gives him the right and the two duel it out; Hellboy is victorious. Nuada demands him to kill him as he will not stop but Hellboy spares his life. Nuada grabs a knife and attempts to stab him but Nuala stabs herself which also affects him and both turn to stone and crumble. Before dying, Nuada reminds Hellboy that humans will still not accept him and that in the near future, he will have to choose to save humanity or save his kind and other sorts of mythical creatures. Category:Hellboy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Patricide Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spear Users Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Humanoid Category:Elves Category:Misanthropes Category:Brother of hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Nocturnal Villains